code lyoko XANA possesses Mrs Hertz
by discontinued-evil81
Summary: In this fanfict, Xana possesses Mrs. Hertz and traps Jeremie in the supercomputer, leaving Yumi to fend for herself, in a manner of speaking, and she takes control of the computer for the time being. If you read this, please enjoy, and tell me what you th
1. Chapter 1

Kevin Shook 

11/21/05

Radio Announcer- "Good Morning! Its seven o-clock in the morning and you are listening to Sky Radio! Up next is the Subsonic's latest hit titled-"

Jeremie turned off his alarm clock and put his glasses on. He got up and walked over to his computer.

Jeremie-"Hmm, lets see if XANA is up to something."

The super scan showed nothing wrong. Jeremy walked out of the room. In the cafeteria, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were sitting at a table eating breakfast.

Odd- "Hey Yumi, are you gonna finish that croissant?"

Yumi- "No, go ahead"

Odd- "Ha! Yum!"

Ulrich- "I swear Odd, your stomach is like a bottomless pit or something."

Aelita and Jeremie walk into the cafeteria together. Sissi walks up to them.

Sissi- "Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Einstein."

Aelita blushes.

Ulrich- "Gee Sissi, do you think you can go one day without confronting one of us?"

Sissi- "Hmmph!"

Sissi walks away and sits with Nicholas and Herve.

Jeremie and Aelita sit down. Jeremie takes out his laptop and begins typing.

Yumi- "So, has XANA launched an attack?"

Jeremie- "No, not yet at least. I checked the super scan this morning. Right now I'm working on de-bugging this stupid anti-virus. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother trying, it just seems so hopeless."

Aelita- "Oh Jeremie don't say that! We mustn't give up! We almost have it cracked."

Jeremie- "Yeah, I guess your right Aelita."

Yumi- "Yeah Einstein, if you don't get that anti-virus figured out, then we'll never have the satisfaction of shutting down the supercomputer. Well, I'd better get to class. See ya!"

Jeremie- "Oh yeah, us too! Mrs. Hertz is gonna kill us if we're late...again."

Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita walk into Mrs. Hertz's and sit down just as the late bell sounded.

Mrs. Hertz- "Alright class, settle down, settle down. Now class, can anyone tell me what mineral is found a common pencil? Hmm...how about you Odd?

Odd- "Umm…"

Mrs. Hertz- "Exactly as I thought! What's your excuse for not knowing the answer this time? Hmm?"

Odd- "Well umm…"

Mrs. Hertz- "That was a rhetorical question!"

Annoyed now, Mrs. Hertz turns her back to the class and begins writing on the blackboard.

Just then Jeremie's laptop begins to beep rapidly.

Jeremie- "Oh no! the super scan has picked up an activated tower!"

Aelita- "We won't have time to get to the factory in the middle of class!"

Sissi- "AAHHH!"

Mrs. Hertz- "Elizabeth! What on earth are you- AAAHH!"

Forming behind Mrs. Hertz was the black and purple mist known as XANA's ghost. The mist flew into Mrs. Hertz. Mrs. Hertz began to twitch as the pixelation process took effect. In the pupils of Mrs. Hertz's eyes was the _eye of XANA _beating feverishly. Mrs. Hertz shot a large purple beam at Jeremie and Aelita knocking them unconscious. Everyone in the class but Ulrich and Odd ran to the back of the classroom. She put them both over her shoulder and ran out of the classroom. Ulrich took out his cell phone and dialed Yumi's number.

Yumi's cell phone vibrated on the edge of her desk. Yumi looked at the text message that Ulrich had left her: "SOS XANA, Ulrich"

Yumi- "Can I go to the infirmary?"

William- "Uh, me too?"

Teacher-"Oh, well…alright I guess it's okay."

Yumi and William run down the hall in the direction of the school courtyard where Odd and Ulrich were waiting.

Yumi- "William! What do you think your doing?

William- "What dose it look like? I'm apparently cutting class with you."

Yumi- "Oh fine! It won't matter anyway!"

Yumi and William reach the spot where Ulrich and Odd are.

Ulrich- "What's William doing here?"

Yumi- "I'm sorry, I couldn't get rid of him. Wait, where's Jeremie and Aelita?"

Odd- "Well, lets see, XANA possessed Mrs. Hertz and took both Jeremie and Aelita."

William- "Wait…What!"

Yumi- "Are you kidding? Without Jeremie, we have no way of getting to Lyoko!"

Odd- "Well, there is one way we could get to Lyoko."

Yumi- "What! Oh no no no no no! Do you remember what happened the last time I tried to work the supercomputer?

Odd- "Yumi, we have no choice! Aelita could be losing her memory to the skitzozoa as we speak!"

Yumi- "I guess your right, alright lets head over to the factory now."

Just as they begin to head off to the factory, Jim comes running up behind them.

Jim- "Stern! Della Robbia! Wait up a second!

Yumi- "Me and William will meet you there."

Yumi and William run off for the factory, William asking all sorts of questions.

Ulrich- "Uh, Jim! We were just-"

Jim- "Save it! I saw Mrs. Hertz run off toward the park. Get her back here and I will see to it that you aren't accused of skipping class. Ya got that?"

Odd- "Are you cutting us a deal Jim?"

Ulrich- "Why are you being so nice?"

Jim- "I don't need a reason, now get on with finding Susan!"

Odd and Ulrich run to the manhole cover in the park and go down into the sewer. They get on their skateboards and ride through the sewer until they reach the factory. They run across the bridge and run inside only to find Mrs. Hertz waiting for them.

Ulrich- "You go on ahead to Lyoko, I'll stay here and distract Mrs. Hertz."

Odd- "Alright."

Odd darts for the elevator while Ulrich tackles Mrs. Hertz. Odd just barely makes it as the door begins to slide down, sealing the elevator. Odd presses the button and the elevator goes down to the control room where Yumi and William are waiting. The elevator door opens and Odd walks in. Yumi is sitting in the chair in front of the screen. William is standing on her right staring at the screen in amazement.

Odd- "How did you two get around Mrs. Hertz?"

Yumi- "We took the corridor when she wasn't looking. Where's Ulrich?"

Odd- "He's upstairs battling Mrs. Hertz! Wait, where's Jeremie?"

Yumi- "XANA must have wanted Jeremy out of the way, because Jeremy is inside the supercomputer, like in Limbo somewhere."

Yumi- "Aelita! Where are you?"

Aelita- "Yumi, I'm in the mountain region surrounded by three Hornets! I can see the activated tower from where I am!"

Yumi- "Alright, I'm gonna try to send Odd!"

Aelita- "Please hurry!"

Odd runs to the elevator and goes to the scanner room. Yumi takes out Jeremy's manual and turns to the page on virtualization.

William-"Do you really understand how to do this?"

Yumi- "Well not really. Jeremie and Aelita are the ones who dose everything to the computer, me, Ulrich and Odd just go into Lyoko and protect Aelita."

Odd- "Anytime your ready Yumi!"

Yumi- "Okay, umm, scanner Odd! Transfer Odd! Virtualization!"

Odd is virtualized on Lyoko.

Yumi- "Did everything go okay Odd?"

Odd- "You did fine Yumi, I can see Aelita. Are you gonna materialize my overboard?"

Yumi- "No, I don't know how to do that, you'll have to go on foot"

Odd runs over to where Aelita is being held.

Odd- "Laser arrow!"

Odd shoots two arrows. One hits a hornet and destroys it, but the other one misses.

Yumi- "Hey! Be careful Odd will you? I don't know how to reprogram your laser arrows and if you run out your as good as useless on Lyoko!"

Odd- "Well aren't you encouraging today."

Before Odd could destroy the last two hornets, the skitzozoa got to Aelita.

Odd destroys the hornets runs to Aelita's aid.

Odd- "laser arrow!"

Odd shoots three arrows at the skitzozoa. It drops Aelita and slinks away.

Odd- "How was that for saving the day? Yumi? Yumi?

Yumi is in the elevator going to the bottom most room. William is in the control room trying to fight off an extremely angry Mrs. Hertz.

Aelita- "Yumi is probably being attacked by Mrs. Hertz! I have to go and deactivate the tower!"

The elevator door opens and Yumi runs to the back of the room. The towering supercalculator rises up from the floor. Mrs. Hertz walks into the room through the closed elevator door and stops dead in her tracks as she sees the supercalculator.

Yumi- "You wouldn't attack me now would you? Then you would hit the saupercalculator and kill yourself as well XANA!"

Mrs. Hertz raises her arm out. The supercalculator begins to go back into the floor. A large steel plate slides over the hole.

Yumi- "Oh no!"

On Lyoko Aelita is in the tower and is flying up to the top platform.

Mrs. Hertz is shooting a purple beam at Yumi.

Aelita is now at the top. She puts her hand on the interface.

Yumi is just about to collapse from the pain of Mrs. Hertz's beam.

The Lyoko code is entered.

Aelita- "Tower deactivated."

All of the windows in the tower go down into a black abyss at the bottom of the tower.

Mrs. Hertz falls down and is left unconscious on the floor.

Yumi rushes up to the control room to de-virtualize Odd and Aelita. William and Ulrich are sitting against the wall breathing heavily as they were just defeated by Mrs. Hertz.

All of them but Jeremie are sitting around the computer screen.

Odd- "How are we going to get Jeremy back this time?"

William- "Well I don't know anything about any of this, but can't you just de-virtualize him like you did them?"

Aelita- "No I'm afraid it's more complicated then that. To get Jeremie back from where he is in the supercomputer, we would have to go to all four passage towers and get the memory to materialize him. I don't think we have time to do that again."

Odd- "Wait a second, Time! Can't we just launch a return to the past and he will be back? I mean, whenever we're on Lyoko and Jeremie launches a return to the past we are always de-virtualized."

William- "I'm sorry, but what do you mean by return to the past?"

Ulrich- "When XANA launches an attack that we can't recover from, then we launch a return to the past to reverse time and no one but the five of us can remember."

Odd- "But we don't do it as much because it makes XANA stronger."

Yumi- "Well we have no choice now."

Yumi looked in Jeremy's manual and typed in the code and pressed enter.

Yumi- "Um, return to the past now!"

The giant white light absorbs everything around them as time reversed itself.

Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita are standing in the school courtyard by a tree and some bushes.

Jeremie- "Well, now there's one more reason to stay away from the scanners. That's the second time I've been sent to that same part of the supercomputer!"

Odd- "It's weird though."

Aelita- "What?"

Odd- "XANA. He possessed Mrs. Hertz in plain sight for everyone to see. He's usually discreet about that.

Aelita- "He knew we would succeed in deactivating the tower!"

Yumi- "You mean he sabotaged his own attack?"

Jeremie- "He is trying to get us to launch a return to the past to make him stronger."

Odd- "Yeah, it did seem a little too easy defeat him."

Yumi- "You think it's easy to handle the controls of that computer when you have no idea what you doing!"

Jeremie- "Or being trapped in Limbo?"

Ulrich- "Or fighting off Mrs. Hertz when she is being possessed by XANA?"

Aelita- "Or having your memory stolen?"

Odd- "Okay, so maybe it wasn't so easy."

Yumi- "Alright, lets get to class now before we get in trouble with Jim."

The five of them walk away towards the school. Then Sissi gets up from out of the bushes.

Sissi- "I knew there was something weird about them!"

To be continued…

Please leave comments!


	2. Save the Factory

Kevin Shook

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita are standing in the school courtyard deep in conversation. Jeremie is running frantically towards them as if being chased by something.

Odd- "Oh good, Jeremy's here. Hey Jeremie, if you became a mad scientist, who do you think you would be more like? Dr. Frankenstein or Dr. Shrank?"

Jeremie- "Not now Odd! I have some horrible news!"

Yumi- "What is it?"

Ulrich- "Yeah Einstein? What could possibly be so bad?"

Jeremie- "They- they want to destroy the factory!"

Aelita- "What!"

Jeremie- "Its true! In the school newspaper!"

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi read over the article. Yumi reads the article aloud.

Yumi- 'In order to satisfy an increase in boarders, Kadic Academy has taken steps towards demolishing an old Renault automotive factory located on the Seine River to add another building as it is the closest uninhabited building near the school's campus'

Odd- "Can they do that?"

Aelita- "I- I don't feel good. I need to lay down."

Aelita's knees buckle and she collapses. Odd and Ulrich catches her before she hits the ground.

Nurse- "Aelita? Aelita wake up."

Aelita slowly opens her eyes. She wakes up to find that she is in the infirmary with Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie at her bedside.

Aelita- "What happened? Why am I in here?"

Nurse- "You fainted due to extreme emotional stress."

Aelita- "Extreme emotional stress?"

Yumi- "Yes. Your grandmother is in the hospital. Remember?"

Aelita- "What? Oh yes… grandmother."

Nurse- "It would be best if you went back to your room for the day."

Aelita- "No. I'll be fine. I want to go to class."

Jeremie- "Aelita, you should really get some rest"

Aelita- "No."

Jeremie- "Aelita, please-"

Aelita- "Jeremie! I am going to class! I am going to go about my day as normal!"

Aelita angrily throws the blanket off and storms out of the infirmary.

Jeremie- "Aelita, wait…"

Yumi- "Let her go Jeremie, she is still having a hard time accepting this. This whole situation will affect her the most."

Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie walk into Mrs. Hertz' class as the late bell sounded. Aelita is already sitting at her desk looking as if nothing is wrong. Mrs. Hertz begins to take role.

Mrs. Hertz- "Odd Della Robbia?"

Odd- "Here."

Mrs. Hertz- "Jeremie Belpois?"

Jeremie- "Here ma'am."

Mrs. Hertz- "Sissi Delmas? Sissi? Has anyone seen Sissi?"

Mrs. Hertz' voice trails off as she continues the role call. Jeremie's cell phone beeps on the table as he receives a text message. Jeremie looks at the phone. It read:

Meet me at the factory after class, bring the others. – ED

Jeremie- "Hey guys, look at this!"

Ulrich- "Someone knows about the factory?"

Aelita jerks her head forward.

Aelita- "Today is a normal day. The only way I am going to that factory is if XANA attacks."

Jeremie's laptop begins to beep rapidly signaling an activated tower.

Jeremie- "Well, now we have two reasons to go to the factory."

Aelita- "Hmmph!"

The class time goes by and the bell rings for them to leave. Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita bolt down the hall towards Yumi's class only to find her outside of the classroom already waiting for them.

Yumi- "I got the same message! Lets go!"

They run through the park and stop at the manhole cover. One by one they go down into the sewer. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd ride on their skateboards while Jeremie and Aelita ride on their scooters until they all reach the end of the sewer. They climb up the ladder and run across the bridge. They swing down on the ropes until they are all standing there.

Jeremie- "Wait a second, ED? Those are someone's initials!"

Ulrich- "Who do we know with the initials ED?"

Jeremie- "Elizabeth Delmas!"

Sissi- "Really Jeremie, do you have to use my full name?"

Sissi is standing in the elevator with one hand on her hip.

Sissi- "We're all friends here aren't we? The name Sissi will do just fine."

Aelita- "Sissi, how did you find out about this place?"

Sissi- "I overheard you practically broadcasting it yesterday! You guys are always running off to this place and I finally found it. Imagine my surprise when this elevator took me to those rooms."

Jeremie- "So you know about everything? About XANA? About Lyoko?

Sissi- "Umm… yeah!"

Odd- "Judging by your tone of voice, you're completely clueless."

Sissi- "I know enough to want to know more! Now I demand that you explain everything to me!"

Ulrich- "Sissi, there might not be much to tell soon, the school is going to tear this place down."

Sissi- "Oh I know all about that. You see, I want to be a part of your group, and I intend to get what I want."

Odd- "NO WAY! Out of the question!"

Sissi- "Oh? And why is that? When Aelita got here you welcomed her with open arms?"

Jeremie- "Sissi, that's different. Aelita-"

Sissi- "Listen! I told my father about this place, I can just as easily talk him out of destroying it! Now, you can either explain all of this to me or this place goes down like a ton of bricks!

Aelita- "Alright Sissi, you win. Lets go down to the lab and explain all of this to you.

Jeremie- "Aelita! What are you doing!"

Aelita- "Jeremie, you heard what she said. We can't risk losing the factory. If the supercomputer is destroyed, I am as well."

Yumi- "Okay! No more discussion. Sissi will be in the group for the sake of Aelita. Agreed?"

Altogether- "Agreed."

Sissi- "Oh this is so great!"

All of them get into the elevator. The elevator goes down to the lab. Sissi is humming happily as the door to the lab opens. They all walk into the lab. Jeremie walks over to the Holosphere.

Jeremie- "Sissi, this is Lyoko."

Jeremie launches into a long speech explaining all about Lyoko and XANA. Sissi interrupts him.

Sissi- "If this is all so evil, why don't you just shut it off?"

Jeremie- "I was getting to that. If we shut down the Supercalculator, Aelita will die."

Sissi- "What!"

Aelita- "Yes. Now you see why we can't let this factory get destroyed."

Sissi- "Wait! This doesn't make any sense! How could turning off a computer kill Aelita?"

Jeremie- "XANA infected her with a virus that keeps her linked to him. So if we destroy him, we destroy Aelita."

Sissi- "This is just a lot to handle right now."

Yumi- "Did you all forget that XANA has activated a tower?"

Jeremie- "Oh! I can't believe we forgot about the XANA attack!"

Sissi- "Well, I should probably go and talk to my father."

Yumi- "I'll go with you. If XANA is attacking the school, you will need someone with you who is familiar with his attacks."

Yumi and Sissi walk into the elevator and Yumi presses the button. The door closes and the elevator goes up to the surface. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita are left in the lab.

Aelita- "We'll take the ladder down to the scanner room while Yumi and Sissi are in the elevator."

Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd climb down the concealed ladder into the scanner room. All three of them take their places in the scanners.

Jeremie- "Scanner. Transfer. Virtualization!"

Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita are virtualized in the forest region. Jeremie materializes Ulrich's Overbike and Odd's Overboard and they all take off. They eventually reach the tower.

Ulrich- "Whoa!"

Aelita- "Whatever XANA is up to, he really doesn't want us interfering."

Surrounding the activated tower are four Megatanks, eight Kankrelots, and three Krabes. Jeremie gets a call from Yumi.

Jeremie- "Yumi? Is anything wrong?"

Yumi- "No, everything is fine. It's as if XANA isn't even attacking."

Jeremie- "Well that's not the case on Lyoko!"

Yumi- "Well, Sissi has sorted everything out with her father, the factory is safe."

Jeremie "Good, now get over here! The others need you on Lyoko!"

Yumi- "Alright, me and Sissi are in the park right now."

Yumi hangs up the phone. Jeremie redirects his attention towards the computer. XANA's monsters are putting up a good fight on Lyoko.

Jeremie- "Odd, you have thirty lifepoints left. Ulrich, you have eighty."

Odd shoots three laser arrows. Two of them hit a Megatank, and the other one hits a Kankrelot. Ulrich jumps on top of a Krabe and stabs it with his digital katana.

Odd- "Is anything happening in the real world?"

Jeremie- "No, nothing."

Odd hits three more Kankrelots and one Megatank. The activated lets out a loud triumphant roar and the red glow fades back to the neutral blue. What's left of XANA's monsters goes off into different directions and deserts the area.

Aelita- "Jeremie? What's going on?"

Jeremie- "The Superscan is showing me that there is no activated tower. XANA must have called off the attack."

Aelita- "Or he succeeded in accomplishing his attack."

Jeremie- "Okay Aelita, get in the tower. I'm going to bring you all back in."

A loud metallic screech fills the lab. The door to the lab shakes violently as the screeching gets louder. The shaking subsides and the screeching fades away and is replaced by a loud blunt crashing sound. Jeremie quickly materializes Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita. He walks over to the door and pushes a concealed button. The mechanical door opens but reveals only and empty dark elevator shaft.

Jeremie- "Ugh, too dark to see the bottom."

Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd come up through the ladder.

Aelita- "Jeremie? Why are you standing in the doorway?"

Jeremie- "I think the elevator just fell to the bottom of the shaft!"

Ulrich- "Are you serious?"

The computer began beeping, signaling that Jeremie was getting an incoming call from Yumi. He rushes over to answer it.

Jeremie- "Yumi? Yumi are you okay?"

Yumi- "We're both in one piece, except Sissi hit her head on the way down, she's out cold now"

Jeremie- "What happened?"

Yumi- "We got in the elevator, hit the button, and the elevator just fell! I don't think the cables are broken though."

Jeremie- "Alright, we'll get the winch to bring it back up. Just hold tight."

Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita climb up into the corridor and go to the elevator port where the elevator should be. Jeremie hits a button on the side of the elevator control panel, which activates a winch atop the elevator frame. Once the elevator has been pulled up, they safely pull out Sissi and carry her back to the school and the infirmary.

Nurse- "Oh my goodness! What happened to her?"

Yumi- "We found her in the park like this."

Sissi's eyes open. She looks around.

Sissi- "What happened? Where am I?"

Nurse- "Your in the infirmary, you hit your head."

Sissi- "What? I don't remember ever hitting my head!"

Nurse- "Really? Can you tell me what day it is?"

Sissi- "Of course I can, its Monday. Why?"  
Nurse- "Oh my no. It is Wednesday. You will need to get some rest, I am going to have ask the five of you to leave."

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita leave the infirmary and walk out to the school courtyard.

Jeremie- "Wow, that bump to the head cause her to lose the last three days of her memory?"

Aelita- "I can't believe that XANA's big attack was just to mess with the elevator."

Jeremie- "No, the elevator came loose after XANA called off the attack. My guess is that the factory is just getting too old and falling apart."

Aelita- "So we might never know what XANA's attack was?"

Jeremie- "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go look into this a little more."

The next day, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were sitting on the benches while Jeremie comes walking up to them.

Jeremie- "I figured out what XANA's attack was. He was actually doing something to help us."

Yumi- "Really? How so?"

Jeremie- "Well, I hacked into the city's records. I couldn't find any trace of the factory ever being there."

Aelita- "What? So XANA just deleted the factory from history? Well that does make sense. If the factory got destroyed, he did as well."

Ulrich- "So the factory is safe forever."

Odd- "Wow, who knew we could count on actually XANA to do something good?"

Altogether- "yeah."

The End

**Okay, tell me what you thought. I need to know if it was good or not.**


End file.
